Naruto: The Yondiame Hokage
by Symphony of Chaos
Summary: Naruto, given the idea by the Kyuubi, goes back in time using a forbidden seal, to pose as his late father and give his younger self the life he never had as a kid. YoungNaru/Saku, OlderNaru/Shiz. SmartNaruto. Please read and review. Rating may change.


"Naruto." The enemy spoke. His voice was raw and terrifying. He was everything you would think in any evil villain… And he had Sakura captive. Naruto, Sakura and Sai were all chasing after the lead they had. The Iwagakure Kage that was planning the destruction of Konoha was going to a meeting with Kumogakure, to recruit them in their vengeance against Konoha. The ANBU team of Naruto, Sakura and Sai were to intercept him and kill him. They were able to take down the guard and servants, but then the target had taken a hold of Sakura. Sai and Naruto looked on in horror as the Iwakage held a kunai to Sakura's throat. Naruto took a step forward, but the Iwakage just pushed the kunai closer to Sakura's neck causing Naruto to back off. "Now Naruto. I'll give you a fair chance here. Either you kill your partner over there and I let your girlfriend go, or you do nothing and I kill her. Make your decision quick." Naruto's heart broke in two. How in the hell was he supposed to make a decision like that. Either he kills the love of his life, or his best friend. "Do it Naruto!" Naruto turned to Sai with a look of dread. "W-what?" Sai just hardened his face at Naruto and repeated himself. "Do it! Kill me! If it's to save Sakura's life then I don't care!" Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "But…"

"Don't Naruto!" Now Naruto looked over at Sakura that, despite being in a miserable position, had the warmest and calmest smile he had ever seen. "You and Sai are strong enough to take this bastard down! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!" The Iwakage began laughing. "What are you going to do, _son of the yellow flash!_" Naruto's body started shivering. He held his head down, his hair creating a shadow over half of his ANBU kitsune mask. Tears dropped from his chin to the ground. His fists were clenched so tight they drew blood, even through his ANBU issue fingerless armored gloves. He was torn up inside. He could almost hear the Kyuubi laughing at his misfortune. He was so out of it that he could barley hear the cries of Sai and Sakura yelling, "Naruto!"

The Iwakage finally had enough of it all and swiped the kunai across Sakura's neck. As he let go of Sakura and she started falling to the ground, time seemed to slow for Naruto and Sai who ran to her, Naruto screaming half the way. Naruto slid, and caught Sakura before she could hit the ground. He held her head up with his arm. Sai was on her other side, with his mask off and a genuine look of sadness on his face. Naruto looked down at Sakura. The same smiling face that was on her face before was still there. All he could do was make incoherent sentences. It wasn't like there was anything he could do. Sakura was the medic of the team, and Naruto or Sai had never made any effort to learn medic jutsu because they never thought anything like this would happen. Naruto soon felt a soft but cold hand caressing his cheek, getting his attention. Sakura kept the smile plastered on her face, even though she was dying. "Naruto, I'm so sorry for this." She choked out. Her voice was horse, and she could barley talk. Naruto shook his head. "No Sakura, please, save your energy." Sakura chuckled. Or at least tried to. "I need to say this Naruto." Naruto shut up and focused on her. "I always wanted a younger brother, but my father died in the Kyuubi attack, so I never got my wish. That was until we became team seven and you and me got closer. You, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi-sensei are the best friends I could have ever asked for. And if I ever were to have a little brother, I would want him to be just like you." Naruto watched as Sakura's eyes slowly closed, and she became more and more limp in his arms. He knew what happened, but he couldn't accept it. He gently laid Sakura's body on the ground, his head cast down again. "Naruto." He heard Sai said comfortingly, but it didn't help anything.

The Iwakage was laughing to his hearts content. "Serves you right son of the yellow flash!" He said with malice. "Think of it as payback. Your father killed my wife in the war!" All Naruto could feel was anger, coursing through his body. A dark red chakra began encasing him. It was bubbling. "Naruto no!" Sai yelled, reaching his hand out to Naruto, but Naruto slapped it away, surprising Sai. Naruto brought his hand up to his mask and tore it off, throwing it to the ground. He turned his head to the Iwakage. He was scowling, and his eyes were blood red, his pupil a black slit. The Iwakage showed no fear. "You son of a bitch!" Naruto said harshly. "Why don't I kill you now, and reunite you with your precious wife!" Naruto sprang up from his sitting position and shot toward the Iwakage. He held his right hand back, ready to send it right through the mans skull. He swung his fist, but the Iwakage was able to dodge and hit Naruto in the stomach with his knee. It didn't even faze the rage induced Naruto as he sent another barrage of attacks at the man, hitting him three times in the face and two times in the stomach. The attacks sent him flying back into a tree shattering it. Naruto stood with his feet wide apart and his knees bent, his arms hanging limp between them and his back slouched. He looked like an animal. Three tails of red bubbling chakra were swinging behind him. Another one was growing. This skin on Naruto's face began to peel off, showing blood red chakra underneath. Only a little while later and all of Naruto's skin was gone, showing just the form of a fox made of dark red chakra with a hint of black. The now complete tail swung behind the man like the others, making four. Naruto threw his head up and roared like a beast. A kunai, thrown by the Iwakage, hit Naruto in the stomach. Naruto looked at it and saw the exploding tag wrapped around the handle. The tag exploded, smoke and debris completely covering Naruto.

The Iwakage thought he won, and so he put on a huge grin, chuckling to himself. It was short-lived however, as the Kyuubi form of Naruto appeared behind the man, now with five tails. The Iwakage turned with a frightened look on his face. Naruto backhanded the man with his right hand. It sent the man into another tree. Naruto charged him again, jumping into the air this time. He fell fast, digging his heels into the Kage's stomach and slamming him into the ground creating a large crater. Still standing on his stomach, he gripped the collar of his shirt with his hands. He pulled the Kage closer to him, and roared in his face. This was the first time the Iwakage had ever felt fear in a long time, and it was for a good reason. Naruto got off of the mans stomach and pulled him to his feet. The Kage stood there, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and his broken nose. He spit the blood in Naruto's face. "Rot in hell you demon bastard." The Kage said before Naruto tossed him into yet another tree. Naruto got on all fours, balls of chakra shooting from his body. They formed together into a large ball and Naruto ate it. His body started to expand into a round shape until he released the chakra into a large blast that obliterated everything in its path, Iwakage included. That didn't stop Naruto though. The influence of Kyuubi was too great. He couldn't get control of himself. He through his head back and roared again.

"Naruto!" He heard a determined voice call out to him. He looked to where the voice was coming from, right in front of him. He saw Sai standing there, a hard look on his face. "It's over now, you've avenged Sakura! You can stop this now!" Naruto didn't answer. He only stood there, his tails swinging in the air occasionally hitting the ground. "I'm not afraid of you Naruto! I will stop you if I have to!" Again Naruto didn't back to Sai. Having enough Sai pulled out his drawing book and inkwell, creating a few ink summons. They charged at Naruto, but were quickly disposed of as Naruto just cut them up with his claws. It seemed to be a diversion though as when Naruto looked to where Sai was, he was gone. Naruto looked around and couldn't find him. That means he must be underground. Naruto slammed his hand down into the dirt under him. He grabbed hold of something and pulled it out of the ground. When it was fully out of the ground Naruto made it out to be Sai and threw him to the ground. Naruto was attacked from behind by more ink summons. He howled and killed one with a punch and another with the swing of his claws. He then felt something puncture his back and saw a blade exit his stomach. It was Sai's tanto that he sometimes carried. Naruto turned and backhanded Sai. He pulled the tanto out and tossed it away. Sai got up, a few yards from Naruto. They both charged. Naruto got read for a finishing blow. But, right at the last second Sai stopped. Naruto's claw went right through Sai like a knife through butter. Sai just took it and wrapped his arms around Naruto in a hug. Sai coughed up blood from his mouth.

Naruto realized what he did. The chakra began to fade, Naruto going back to his original self. He saw his hand through Sai's stomach, and Sai's blood on the ground. "S-S-Sai?" Naruto choked out. He heard Sai answer back. "Yeah…Naruto?" Again tears started forming in his eyes. "W-Why?" He heard Sai chuckle slightly. "It was the only way I knew how to stop you. But don't be sad about me Naruto. I've never been happier in my life. Sakura acknowledged that she thought of me as a great friend, and from the way your acting I can tell that you agree with her. That's all I ever really wanted. That and to be free from Danzo, and now I have both. I'll finally be able to see my brother again. Please don't cry for me Naruto." Sai said all with a smile on his face. Though he told Naruto not to cry, he himself was crying. "Please don't Sai, not you too." Sai tightened his arms around Naruto. "Everything will be fine Naruto." He started leaning forward, his grip loosening from Naruto slightly. "Thank you for everything, Naruto." His body's dead weight caused him to slip off of Naruto's arm and fall to the floor. Naruto was trembling, looking at Sai's body and then Sakura's. He brought his hands up to his face, covering his eyes, and screamed falling to his knees.

**Time skip: 5 minutes**

Naruto had piled all of the bodies onto each other. He took out a bottle of gasoline and poured it all over them. He made a few hand seals and did a quick katon jutsu to burn the bodies. They burned quite easily having the gasoline on them. Naruto turned around and started jumping through the forest. They were close enough to Kumogakure for them to feel the power Naruto was giving off, and see the fire over the tree tops so they could stop it before it spread too much. He just had to get out of there before they got there. Along the way to Konoha, Naruto tried his best not to think about Sakura or Sai lest he break down in the middle of the forest again. He succeeded and made it to Konoha in record time. The guards were there waiting for him. "Ah, Namikaze-sama." They greeted. Everyone knew now that he was the Namikaze heir. That was after everyone started to acknowledge him and love him for his acts of bravery and heroism. Naruto over the years had actually been named the next Toad sannin. That gave a whole new line of respect from the people. "Hokage-sama has been waiting for you." Naruto just waved off the guard and walked past them, before disappearing in white smoke. The two guards looked at each other and then shrugged, going back to their jobs.

In the Hokage's office there were two genin teams, their senseis, a little six year old girl with pink hair that had a serious crush on the Hokage, and the Hokage who was sitting in his chair looking out of the window. The Hokage turned in his chair to face the two teams. The Hokage was one you really wouldn't expect. He was a twelve year old boy, with short green hair and black eyes. He excelled in not only physical strength, but as well as knowledge. He was a former citizen of Konoha, captured by Orochimaru's successor, and experimented on for four years. He now had three bloodlines. Sharingun, Houkuton, and one of the most feared and thought extinct bloodlines, the "Third Eye." He hid it well from view with his headband. He was trained not only in body, but also in mind. Because he had no teacher for his bloodlines, he freelanced with them and discovered fearsome things about them. He'd already formed his own Mangekyou. He was a genius in all manner of the word, but what had happened to him to get him to this point, wasn't worth it at all.

All of the occupants in the room turned to the door when it opened. In walked Naruto. He tried to look as completely normal as he could, but he was no actor. The older occupants of the room and the Hokage had known something had happened. Their thoughts were interrupted though when a small female child's voice yell, "Father!" They watched a girl with pink hair run to Naruto. "Shinobu." Naruto said as the little girl wrapped her arms around him. He bent down to her height and embraced her. He needed all of the comfort he could get. "Father, I'm so glad you're home!" The girl continued excitedly. "I have so much to tell you and mother!"

Naruto felt a spear pierce his heart. He started to push away from Shinobu, his head down. Shinobu looked at her father confused. A tear from his eye and hit the floor. That was when the Hokage stood from his seat and the senseis, a male and female, looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Naruto, what happened? Don't tell me…" The Hokage left the sentence unfinished.

Naruto didn't look up at them. "Their both dead…" He spoke so softly and so quietly that only Shinobu was able to hear him. "No… no! NOT MOTHER! NOT UNCLE SAI! WHY!?" The girl screamed, backing away from Naruto. Naruto stood up and started walking toward the Hokage. When he'd reached a few feet from the desk, he stopped. He held out his hands to the Hokage, but said nothing. The Hokage, who was shocked at this point. He knew the Iwakage was strong, but team seven was one of the strongest ANBU teams he had. Not only that but both Naruto and Sakura were Sannin. Sakura taking up the title after Tsunade was assassinated by enemy ninja while in her comatose state after the battle against Pein. He stared at Naruto who still had his hands out. "What are you doing Naruto? I don't think I understand." Naruto continued to look down. "Arrest me." The Hokage looked at Naruto surprised. "For what charges Naruto?" Naruto started chuckling. Tears were falling from his face. "For the murder of a fellow leaf shinobi and teammate." Everyone stared at Naruto. The room seemed to become completely silent. "W-what?" The Hokage questioned, leaning forward on his desk.

"I'm the one that killed Sai!" Naruto yelled. Everyone in the room gasped and widened their eyes. Shinobu looked at her father in horror and started to back away again. "W-w-why?" she spoke softly, tears falling from her eyes. "What are you talking about Naruto?" Naruto retold his story of the mission to everyone. Everyone in the room became more and more shocked as he went on. At the end of it the Hokage sighed and dropped into his chair, feeling a lot like an old man. "Team Three and Team Six, you are dismissed, no missions, take the day off." He said. The two senseis bowed to the Hokage and ushered their students out.

The Hokage wished he could do more for Naruto. It was Naruto and Sakura that took him in after he had escaped from Otogakure. He had no parents in Konoha. His father was a missing Ninja, and his mother was an Oto ninja. He was taken from his parents to protect him from the corruption of his father. Naruto had spoken against it, saying that keeping him from his parents would only corrupt him more, as he was speaking from experience. The Hokage always looked up to Naruto like his uncle. Naruto basically was his uncle, as him and his father were almost like brothers in the time they were friends. And because of this, the Hokage deeply wanted to save Naruto from Konoha's law, but as the Hokage he must always follow the laws set by his superiors before him.

Never was Uchiha Itachi, named after his real uncle, ever been in a more desperate situation other then his four years of imprisonment.

Itachi sighed and signaled to the ANBU that were undercover in the shadows of the room. When they appeared he pointed at Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, but as Hokage I must be fair in the rules. They apply for everyone in Konoha and I can't change them for one person, no matter how fond of them I am. ANBU, arrest Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto for the murder of his fellow teammate Sai." The ANBU grabbed onto Naruto and bound his hands. They started pulling him out of the room. Shinobu ran towards them. "No, Daddy!" She was stopped by Itachi who put his hand on her shoulder. She stared at the ANBU escorting her father out of the room. They stopped for just a second. "Itachi." Naruto said. "Yeah." Itachi looked up at Naruto. Naruto turned his head toward Itachi. "Please, look after Shinobu." The ANBU started pulling Naruto out of the room again and he was finally gone. Shinobu turned over to Itachi and grabbed onto him crying into his shoulder. Itachi just held her close.

**Time Skip: 10 years late****r**

Two guards walked down the rotten staircase of an underground prison. One of the guards seemed older then the other, sporting a large mustache and grey hair. The other looked very young, probably a first for the job. The younger one was carrying a tray of food. They got to the bottom of the stairs, reaching a long hallway with plenty of prison cells and prisoners on the other side of them. The younger guard, probably around the age of 16, looked up at the elder guard. "So, what happened to Namikaze-sama?" The elder guard shook his head, looking ahead of him and twirling a set of keys on his index finger. "It's a tragedy I tell ya'." He said. "This guy used to be at the top. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage, and you know how popular that guy was." The younger guard nodded and the other went on. "Well this guy had girls coming after him up the yin-yang. But he always had this thing for this one girl, his teammate Haruno Sakura, the one that took up the title of Slug Sannin after Tsunade-sama was killed. Anyway, after this guy worked and worked to get her attention, it finally worked. Soon after, they got married. Sakura got pregnant, and they had their first and only daughter, Namikaze Shinobu. You may recognize her name, huh?" The elder guard smiled at the younger guard, and the younger guard only blushed and turned away. "She's in love with the Hokage, not me." The boy whispered. The guard looked forward again. "Yeah. Anyway, Sakura, Naruto and their friend Sai got sent on a mission. Assassinate the Iwakage and stop the planned invasion on Konoha. Well, mission success, but at what price." The younger guard looked down. His mother, Ichiraku Ayame had told him a lot of stories about Naruto. She only told the happy ones though, so he was always curious about what happened _behind the scenes_. The "Chronicles of the Courageous Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" she would call them. The other guard continued his story. "Sakura was killed in the mix. Naruto went ballistic, and ended up killing both the Iwakage and his friend Sai by accident. He confessed to the crime, and because the Hokage must be strict in his laws, he had no choice but to arrest Naruto, and since the murder of a fellow shinobi is twelve years in prison, Naruto's been rotting in this prison for the past decade." The guard stopped and turned to the cell next to him. Ichiraku looked over in the cell, seeing a man sitting in the corner of a dirty cell room. "It's hard to see such great men fall like this." The elder guard ended his story in a whisper.

Thirty-six year old Naruto hung in the corner of his cell. His skin was covered in dirt. The only close he had on was a dark brown ripped shirt and ripped jeans. He had no shoes. His hair grew extremely long, touching the floor in his sitting position, the bangs covering his face from view. The formation of facial hair on his face. He sat propped up against the wall, his left leg bent and his left elbow resting at the knee. He started chuckling, his voice sounding dusty and unused. "Not a pretty story is it Ichiraku-san. Not the stories you hear in those fairytales your mommy used to read to you." Naruto threw his head back and started laughing. The isolation in the prison had finally got to him. He didn't think he could spend another minute here. _He had to get out!_

The elder of the guards winced and opened the door and let Ichiraku in with the food tray. Naruto seemed to pay close attention to the key the guard used. Ichiraku walked up to Naruto, nervously he had noticed, and set the food tray in front of him. "Your food, Namikaze-sama." The kid said, before walking back out of the cell, followed by the other guard. The guard had placed his keys in his back pocket, hanging out of it. Naruto breathed in, and then blew out a sharp breath. An invisible blade cut the key from the key chain. Before it hit the ground, Naruto took another intake of air, and the key stopped, suspended an inch from the ground. Ever so slowly, it started levitating toward Naruto. Naruto held out his hand and the key dropped into it. He placed the key under his tongue and got into a meditative stance. _'Is everything planned.' _ Naruto thought to an unknown presence. **"Yeah, everything's according to plan. I've got the seal planned out and everything. It only took me 10 years to perfect it." **The Kyuubi said almost humorously. _'You're lucky I'm trusting you with this.' _Naruto spoke out of pure hate. The Kyuubi glared at his tenant standing in front of his gate. **"Oh, and why is that?" **He said, poison rolling off of his tongue. _'Because you killed Sai, you furry bastard!' _Naruto yelled at him. The Kyuubi started shaking his head pitifully. **"No, YOU killed Sai using MY power. Just like Madara destroyed the leaf and killed your mother using my power. Don't get the rolls mixed like those useless villagers you **_**used **_**to hate." **_'And you don't bring my mother into this!' _The Kyuubi started laughing. **"You wanna know how she died Naruto?" **Naruto shook his head, pain evident in his eyes. _' You've told me a thousand times! One more and I'll go insane!' _The Kyuubi inched closer to the bars, and closer to Naruto. **"Screaming out your name!" **The Kyuubi yelled laughing hysterically. Naruto just closed his eyes and started grinding his teeth.

**Time Skip: One Day**

An older Shinobu walked down the hallway to her father's prison cell. Next to her was the Hokage Itachi Uchiha, now twenty-two. She was gripping onto the Hokage's sleeve with her hand and looking down. She seemed to be torn up inside. Itachi couldn't stand to see her like this. After her father was imprisoned and her mother killed, there's just been no life in her. He looked forward and smiled. "It'll be ok Shinobu-chan." Shinobu looked up at the Hokage. He looked over to her. "There's only two more years left, your father will be fine. We'll all make it through this together." He gave her a big smile. She didn't say anything but wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. He walked next to her silently all the way to the cell. They stopped and turned when the reached it. Naruto was still sitting in the corner. He looked up when he heard the cell door open. His face broke into a relieved smile when he saw Shinobu and Itachi. He stood up. "Shinobu!" He said excitedly. "Father!" Shinobu yelled and ran to Naruto, letting go of Itachi once the door was open. She wrapped her arms around her fathers waist and put her head on his chest, crying. Naruto wrapped his arms around her trying to soothe her. "Shh, it's ok Shinobu, I'm here now." Shinobu continued to cry. "Oh Daddy. I've missed you so much. I haven't seen you for a whole year." Naruto smiled and sat down on the bed inside the cell room. He patted the spot next to him and said. "Come on Shinobu. Come tell me all that's happened. I'm curious to know." So Shinobu sat down, telling everything that happened to her that year. She talked about the Jounin exams to which she passed. She told about how the war was finally over, and that Konoha had won with Suna's help. And she told him how she still couldn't get the Hokage to go out with her. Naruto responded to that by staring at Itachi with an evil glint in his eye and said, "Well I couldn't think of any reason why he wouldn't want to go out with you Shinobu. You're a wonderful person. What is it I wonder Itachi-_san_." Itachi started backing away stammering with a large blush on his face. Both Naruto and Shinobu were staring at him expectedly, slight smirks on their features. To save himself Itachi called that visiting hours were almost up and ran out of the cell door. Both Naruto and Shinobu got up and embraced one another before Shinobu left. Shinobu calling, "I'll come back tomorrow Daddy, I promise!" Before closing the cell door. Naruto nodded, before a grim expression came onto his face. He laid down onto the bed and pulled out the key from under his tongue. "Sorry Shinobu-chan, but there wont be a tomorrow. I'll be gone before then." He said quietly. **"So were finally busting out of here and going back huh?" **A voice said in his head. Naruto smirked. "Yeah, back to the past. To save myself." Naruto got up and threw the key at the door, having it slide into the key hole perfectly. He walked up, and pushed the door open, running for the rotten stairs going to the surface.

**Time Skip: One Ho****ur**

Ichiraku stood in front of Naruto's cell. He was bringing him his food. Two trays of food a day for each prisoner. Although Ichiraku had noticed something odd about Naruto's cell.

The door was wide open. And there was no one in the cell.

Ichiraku dropped the tray, it hitting the ground, and he ran up the steps. He went as fast as he could. Being a chunnin he was able to run pretty fast. The Chakra he was using helped a ton. In a minute he got to the top, going straight for the main office part of the building. He saw his superior guard that had told him about Naruto there sitting in the chair. The guards inside the room drinking coffee noticed Ichiraku's winded expression and turned to him expectedly. "Naruto has escaped!" The guards instantly shot up. The oldest one turned to the others. "Inform the Hokage immediately!" He yelled. The others saluted him before disappearing in a white smoke. "What do we do?" Ichiraku asked his superior. "We find Naruto." He said running out of the door, Ichiraku following.

**Location: Hokage Monument**

Naruto was standing on top of the Hokage monument. He had written seals in blood on top, by cutting slits in his wrists. _'Tell me again why they have to be written in blood.' _Naruto thought distastefully. **"Or just shut up and do it! As a seal master you should know that most if not all forbidden seals need to be written in blood!" **The Kyuubi yelled. Naruto just nodded. He continued until he finished, the seals stretching out a few yards. He was standing right in the center. _'Alright, time to begin the incantation.' _ Both Naruto and Kyuubi began speaking in an ancient demon language. It belonged to Kyuubi's old clan, as well as the seal. They sent both of their chakra into the seal, mixing it into a yin and yang type of thing. After about five minutes the incantation was done, and Naruto was finally ready. He could feel power gather into the seal, and it started glowing. "Father!" He heard a familiar voice call out.

Shinobu accompanied by the Hokage and two ANBU ran up to Naruto, but staying far enough away not to step too close to the seal. They all stared in awe. The pure power that was surging off of the seal was amazing. Wind started picking up, making everyone's hair ruffle. Shinobu stared at her father with tears in her eyes. "Father, what do you think you're doing!?" She yelled in defiance. Naruto started laughing. "I'm going to fix everything Shinobu!"

"Naruto, stop this at once!" The Hokage yelled, taking a step forward. "I realize what you're going through, but we can get you help. Just stop this!" Naruto didn't say anything but stared at them with a smirk on his face. "Father, please!" Shinobu pleaded. "No!" Naruto yelled back. "I'm going back in time Shinobu-chan! I'm going to change all of this!" "BACK IN TIME!" Shinobu and Itachi yelled simultaneously. "Naruto you can't be serious!" Itachi questioned. "No! I'm completely serious! I'm going to save everyone, including Sakura and Sai! And Sasuke! And Jiraya-sensei! And Tsunade-sama! I'm going to save everyone!" The wind started picking up. Power exploded from the seal. Naruto's hair stood up as if he was hanging upside down. "I'll see you in a few years, Shinobu-chan, when you're born again!" With another glow of the seal, Naruto was gone along with it.

"FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**24 Years in the Past**

Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in some kind of town. Looked like the same town that Naruto and Jiraya had found Tsunade and Shizune. He looked up and huffed. How ironic. He was sitting under a _Sakura _blossom tree. Damn karma. He got up, and decided to look around town. Maybe there were some shops where he could get some clothes. And a hair cut. He needed to look like the one he was going to play as. His father. He thought that if he could act as his father then he would be able to save himself from the lonely life and actually give him some good ninja training. There were a few problems with the plan though. _'Uh, Kyuubi. How am I supposed to explain to them how I don't know anything about my life, or the fact that I'm supposed to be, uh, dead right now.' _He asked his tenant. He could tell that the Kyuubi was thinking of something. **"Memory loss." **Naruto was confused. _'Huh.' _He stated his disposition rather bluntly. The Kyuubi sighed. **"Claim that you have memory loss. Tell them that the seal does not cause death, but only memory loss. And tell them that while you were researching the seal in your new home, you remembered a few things, like the fact that you have a son, and so you came back to Konoha to find him." **Naruto just stared at Kyuubi blankly. After about a minute Kyuubi was feeling a bit uncomfortable. **"What?" **He asked. _'That is so lame.' _Naruto said with a smirk. **"Oh shut up, you got something better!" **The Kyuubi yelled back. Naruto didn't respond but continued in his search for cloths and a barber. To look more like his father he had hoped he could get his hair cut just like his, so he needed to find a good barber. Luckily Naruto had brought a picture of his father with him on the trip. He had also hid his whisker marks in an extremely powerful genjutsu, and covered the spot with makeup, so if anyone did find the genjutsu, it would look like nothing was there.

Naruto's luck seemed to be with him, as he found a clothing store specifically for ninja supplies. He bought a dark black suit that you would see on most ninja's, with a black mask that covered all but his eyes. He also bought a white trench coat and asked if the lady at the counter could sow a symbol on the back. He asked for Kanji going down the back in orange saying, "Fourth", and orange and red flames on the bottom. She told him she could and asked that he come by tomorrow to pick it up. He agreed and left the store with what he bought. He went to a restaurant and asked them where there bathrooms were. Once he got there, he changed out of his rag clothes and into his new ones, leaving the mask off. It was a tight suit of black, with fingerless gloves and a turtle neck to keep every part of his body covered. He left quickly, searching for his last stop. He found a good looking place and walked in. The clerk asked for his name and that he take a seat in one of the chairs. He did, waiting patiently before his name was called. He walked up to the barber, and sat down in the chair. A while later and he had a matching haircut of his fathers.

He hurriedly paid the man, and left the barber. Just before he was about to exit the door, he had a thought. He turned around to the clerk behind the desk. "Excuse me sir, you wouldn't happen to have seen a tall white haired elderly man, extreme pervert, and dresses funny, and a little blonde boy with an all orange and blue attire did you?" The clerk seemed the think for a second. "Ah! I did see a couple like that a little while ago. Yeah, the old man busted up some guy good with a ninja technique. Looked like a swirling ball of blue wind." Naruto started running out of the door and turned back to the clerk again to say "thank you!" before disappearing.

Naruto had been walking around town looking for his sensei and his younger self. He stopped by the hotel where they were staying but didn't see them. That either meant that he got there early, or too late. Just to make sure, he went over to the place where they confronted Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Naruto!" He heard a female yell. That was Tsunade! Then they must be battling Orochimaru. Naruto jumped up to one of the trees in the surrounding area. Sure enough, he saw Orochimaru charging at Tsunade, who was perfecting Naruto's unconscious self, with the kusanagi(?) in his mouth. He saw Jiraiya and Shizune, but neither would make it in time.

Naruto pulled the mask over his face. He reached into his ninja pouch and pulled out a kunai. It had three prongs.

Naruto smirked. He knew he was fast enough.

He tossed the kunai, it hitting right next to Tsunade, who lucked surprised. But not as surprised as she was when a yellow flash went across her face and Orochimaru had stopped. A strange man in a completely black suit with a mask was holding Orochimaru back by holding his forehead with his hand. The man brought his foot up in a strike, hitting Orochimaru in the stomach and sending him back a good thirty feet. Orochimaru was able to stop himself and got up, glaring defiantly at the newcomer. He looked at the kunai was thrown, and saw the shape of it. His eyes widened extremely. _'It couldn't be!' _He hissed to himself. He looked back up at the figure who, by the shape of his eyes, looked like he was smirking at Orochimaru. Orochimaru started to back away, real fear in his face. "Kabuto! We're leaving." Kabuto limped up to his master, holding his beaten stomach. "But Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto was cut off by Orochimaru back handing him. "Now, Kabuto!" Orochimaru finished, before sinking into the ground as mud. Kabuto sighed and followed his master.

Naruto huffed and walked back over to his unconscious self. He picked him up bridal style and started walking away. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" He heard Tsunade yell. He looked back and saw Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune all ready to kill him. "We need to take him to a hotel room." He said completely calm. "You can heal him there." He looked at Tsunade directly. Tsunade seemed hesitant, before agreeing and following the strange man. Something about him seemed so, _familiar. _Although Jiraiya and Shizune didn't like it, they followed their friend/master.

A little while later and there were in Jiraiya and Naruto's hotel room. Naruto had laid his younger self on the bed and went to the bathroom to get some wet rags. He came back, wrapping one around his bloody hand, and placing one on his forehead. He affectionately put his hand through Naruto's hair, getting all the grime out, but it just seemed to creep the others out more. Naruto went back to messing around with something he had in a pack he brought with him, back to the others.

"Who are you?" Tsunade bluntly asked. "Why did you help us?" Jiraiya continued. Naruto just started chuckling. This should be fun.

"Geez you guys." He said. He started turning around and put his hand on the top of his mask. The others could feel their hearts beating faster. "Only twelve years and you completely forget about me." He then pulled off his mask, showing his grinning face that was a complete replica of his fathers. "It's like I was dead or something."

"MINATO!!!"

**Time Skip: One Hour**

After things had calmed down a bit in the hotel room, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune kept bombarding question after question on poor Naruto. "How are you still alive!" and "You have a lot to explain mister." Naruto just grunted and smirked. "Yeah, I missed you to baa-chan." Tsunade seemed to get angry at the nickname she hadn't heard in twelve years. "Is it really you Minato-kun?" Shizune asked, leaning forward. Naruto smiled kindly, he didn't know his father had such a strong relationship with Shizune. "Yeah, it's really me." Naruto looked over to the bed where his other self was. He saw his eyes flutter. "Anyway, I'll explain everything later, it seems my son is waking up." Everyone looked to Naruto. 'Minato' got up and started to walk over toward Naruto. He looked down at him affectionately. Naruto started to get really suspicious of this guy. "Who the heck are you?" He asked rather rudely and glared at the man. "Naruto!" Tsunade said, as a mother scolding a child. Naruto looked over at Tsunade for a second, before looking back at the creepy guy, who now Naruto realized looked a lot like an older him. But with no whisker marks. It was even more weird when the man got down on one leg and put a hand on Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at him like he was going to tear him to shreds if he didn't explain himself real soon.

"Naruto." The man said, a slight tear forming in his eye. "I'm your daddy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aaaaaaaaand I'm gonna leave you with that. Thanks for taking the time to read my fic, and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am looking for a good beta if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading, goodbye.


End file.
